


what fire joins

by thesunflowermachine



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Complete, Dubious Consent, Edited, F/M, Inspired by Outlander, One-Shot, bwb au, old old stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunflowermachine/pseuds/thesunflowermachine
Summary: When The Freys demand Arya be given to them, Arya is compelled to make a sacrifice.





	what fire joins

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this years ago. And I took it down years ago. It's been edited. Hopefully the changes improved upon the work. Feedback is always welcome and fills my heart with utter gratitude. Thanks for reading.

The Freys had the Brotherhood cornered. Took damn well near ten years but the bastards finally discovered the Brotherhood were the ones shielding Arya Stark. And now they were demanding the maid for their own ends.

“The boy, then?” Thoros asked as he drank his tankard of watered wine. It was dreadful stuff but it’s all they had left to drink.

Lord Beric sighed, his face looking weary as usual. “There's no one else who would suit. Perhaps if Edric had not left back to Starfall, he would sufficed. But he's gone and the Freys are demanding the girl immediately. If she's wed, then there can be no marriage.”

Tom plucked at his instrument and asked a question despite knowing the answer. “So, Ser Gendry is the only match?”

Lord Beric nodded. “Aye, he's closer to her age and he's a knight.”

Tom sported a wicked grin, then. “Aye, and she not might kill this lad in her bed. The girls at the Peach will envy her lot---as I envy his.”

* * *

 

Gendry sat silent as they were told the news. Arya didn't understand. She knew that the Freys were demanding her since they found out she was with the Brotherhood, but she assumed that they would just let her stay with them. They wouldn't dare take her to the Freys so she could marry into the family that murdered her own. Still, she had not thought that would mean that she would have to marry another.

“Who?” Arya asked angrily. She would know who they meant to marry her off to, even if she refused.

Thoros answered, his face looking somber as ever.

“My lady, we do not want to force the situation, but time is short and we need an excuse to keep the Freys gone for certain. Since most of the men in our band are too old, too unsightly, and too undistinguished, or distinguished in ways that do not please a young lady, we've decided to choose a lad that would not shame you much. You might even like him as a husband.”

Arya was annoyed even further. This was madness. “Him? Who is it? I don't care about your stupid reasons. Just say who it is so I can refuse this instant.”

Lord Beric sighed before answering. “You'll be wed to Ser Gendry of Hollow Hill.”

“Gendry?” Arya asked incredulously before she turned to her head to see Gendry's face bright red with his blue eyes rounded in surprise.

_He didn't know either._

“What?” Arya asked when she finally felt her voice come back to her. She stood at her full height to look more intimidating and her hands were placed firmly on her hips.

Thoros and Beric stood up from their seats as well.

Lord Beric didn't flinch. “I believe you understood, Lady Arya. If the two of you wed, then there's good chances that the Freys will content themselves to seek another bride for Lord Walder's youngest son. If you don't want to marry Ser Gendry, then I'll have to take your hand.”

“But you're...” Arya didn't know how to finish.

“Closer to dead than alive. Be grateful that Ser Gendry is your fate. End of discussion, my lady,” Lord Beric said before he left the room with Thoros following.

Arya felt lost. There was nothing she could do. Perhaps she could run off, but where would she go? She'd been with the Brotherhood for eight years in hiding, and the snows were falling quickly.

 _I'd be dead if I left._ The Brotherhood had been whole her life.

When Arya turned to see Gendry, his face was red and stoic.

_He doesn't want this anymore than I do._

Before Arya could hear him say anything, Arya walked out of the room.

* * *

 

The Peach was decorated with strange items like odd acorns and old satin yellow banners that Arya suspected were made from some old sheets.

Now this was the very marriage her mother imagined, she thought with some bitterness. The wedding was happening so quickly that Arya could barely adjust to the new change. She wanted to object, to run away, but Arya didn't want to leave the Brothers to deal with the Freys. And, if she couldn't change anything, Gendry seemed like a decent choice. He was her closest friend, though he'd been avoiding her for the past couple days. Or she'd been avoiding him. She didn't know how he felt about the wedding, but she figured he hadn't imagined her as his future wife. Gendry probably thought about girls like Jeyne Heddle at the Crossroads. She was serious and older like him.

Or he probably thought out the pretty girls working in the Peach. They were nice to the men. Arya cursed at them and stole their ale off them---and those were just a couple of things that irritated Gendry about Arya.

“Come here, lass,” said the brothel's owner, Tansy, as she led her up to the room where she would be changing into her wedding dress. Arya's bath was over, so she had to get ready for the wedding sooner rather than later. And the room they took her to was also the room where she and Gendry would be having their wedding according to the one of the girls that followed her and Tansy.

“You don't wear many dresses, do you?” asked a fair-haired girl carrying a pile of dresses.

Arya shook her head. “They're not very practical for walking about the road with the Brothers.”

Tansy laughed. “No, I expect not! That lot's been giving us hell for years now and they only stop to get some, er, refreshment if you will. Wouldn't want to live with them---especially if I was a lady like yourself.”

Arya could say nothing to that. The Brothers were a right handful. She sometimes felt sorry for those who were their hosts for nights on end.

“Do you like this one?” Tansy asked, with a yellow silk gown in hand, as she woke Arya up from her thoughts.  
Arya bit her lip. “Are there others that aren't so yellow or pretty?”

The fair-haired girl sighed. “Aye, there's some other ones but they're a wee bit spoiled, if you know what I mean. It's hard for dresses here to stay...spotless with men being so gruff and all.”

Arya nodded her head. Did it truly matter at this point? “Then I'll just wear that one.”

She quickly changed out of her clothes so she could wear the dress. Luckily, Arya was bony enough so that the dress fit her easily, though it was a bit tight around the chest.

“You got nice tits for your small frame. I bet your husband will like that,” Tansy said with a loud laugh as she buttoned the back of Arya's dress. Arya rolled her eyes but said nothing.

That made Arya's stomach spin the way it had been doing every time she even tried to think of her and Gendry abed together.

“Maybe,” Arya said as Tansy finished. But, as soon as Tansy finished, a red-haired girl who introduced herself as Rose came up to brush through Arya's damp and tangled hair.

“You're marrying that big handsome one, aren't you? Bella's so jealous she had to find herself that archer so she could forget all about the wedding o' yours. Can't say I would hate being in your place, though,” Rose said.

I suppose he is big and handsome, Arya thought about what Gendry would be doing right then. Certainly, he'd be getting dressed for the wedding as well. That was a strange thought. Arya couldn't remember the last time she'd seen Gendry clean and shaven, or without any of his usual clothing.

“Guess it won't be so bad,” Arya said with uncertainty as the girls placed some sweet perfume under her ears, her neck, and in between her breasts. That seemed excessive to Arya, but she assumed these women knew what they were doing when it came to bedding a man.

* * *

 

The gray sky was quickly turning dark as Arya was escorted outside of the brothel. Lord Beric was taking her down the way a father would, and, thinking on it, the brief vision of her true father made her eyes water a bit. The Brothers were people she care about, truly, but they weren't her family like the Starks. They were a different sort of family. She wished her father could have been here as well. Maybe Jon Snow, too. But life was never kind to her. Arya knew that now. Still, Arya walked, allowing her fate to happen without a fight for once.

Different Brothers and friends of the Brotherhood stood along with burning candles as Arya walked down a path that she saw lead directly to Gendry and Thoros.

With another flip in her stomach, Arya saw Gendry in full. He seemed stronger and taller than she remembered, if that was possible, and she saw that his beard was trimmed and his face was clean. Though his face gave nothing away, his eyes shone blue.

As she and Beric finally approached Gendry and Thoros, Beric let her go. “I bid you good fotune, my lady,” Lord Beric said before he took his place with the other guests.

Suddenly, Arya felt impossibly warm, even with the snow still cold on the ground and soaking her yellow dress at the bottom of the skirt.

“Come to me and be as one,” Thoros said in a booming voice.  
Then, Arya felt Gendry grab her by the hand. Arya flushed though she didn't know why. It was just Gendry, after all.

All of a sudden, flames arose from the snow on the ground, just in front of their feet.

“Jump over,” Thoros said teasingly.

Without a reply, the pair leaped over the fire, their hands still locked together.

“Alone we are born and alone we die, but as we walk through this black vale we draw strength from one another, and from you, our lord. Two come forth today to join their lives, so they may face this world’s darkness together. Fill their hearts with fire, my lord, so they may walk your shining path hand in hand forever. Two went into the flames, but one emerges. What fire joins, none may put asunder.”

“What fire joins, none may but asunder,” Beric repeated.

Arya felt Gendry's fingers tightened against her own, feeling warm and calloused.

With a small wink, Thoros said, “And now, Ser Gendry, you ought to kiss the Lady Arya.”

Arya looked at Gendry, the flames reflecting in his ice blue eyes. He seemed nervous, but he still bent down and kissed Arya on the lips. The short but rough kiss, made only more vivid by the scratching she felt form his beard, made a fire of sorts travel from her lips to the tips of her toes. After what felt like half a heart beat, Gendry pulled away.

The kiss felt all too brief, Arya thought strangely.

_I'm not supposed to want to kiss, him, am I? But he's my husband now._

She thought kissing Gendry would be like kissing a brother but that was as far from the truth as she could imagine.  
Arya's conflicting thoughts were broken by the sound of a loud, joyful voice.

“And we'll have a feast inside where my balls won't freeze off while the new man and wife share a bed!” Tom O' Sevens shouted before he began to sing and play a song with his instrument. A slow song that only grew more lively as the notes came along.

Without a word, Arya and Gendry followed the loud crowd before them as they shuffled out of the dark cold and into the warmth of the Peach.

* * *

 

All Arya heard were the shouts and bawdy jokes as she and Gendry were pushed up the stairs toward their room. Arya shouted right back at them, but Gendry stayed quiet, his face turning to a dark red shade like an apple.

“Oh, fuck off!” Arya shouted as she felt her bottom get pinched once the door closed behind them in their bedding room.

Then the pair was alone in their room. The girls had done their work, Arya saw. The room smelled like the perfume they put all over her earlier, and Arya saw that the bed sheets were replaced with clean ones.

Gendry stood stiff and awkward as Arya leaped on to the bed.

“What are you doing?” Arya asked.

His face was still red. “Nothing. I'm not doing nothing.”

Arya rolled her eyes. She wasn't sure why she was getting so annoyed with him, but she knew she was. “There's no point in standing there like an idiot. We're expected to be wedded and bedded. That means you have to come to the bed.”

Now he was just making things more difficult. Men were supposed to leap into women’s beds, weren’t they?

Gendry looked like he wanted to say something sharp to her and refuse, but he still walked toward her and sat on the bed. As they sat next to each other, Arya played around with the hem of her dress skirt while Gendry started intently at his boots. He said not a word.

“Why are you being so quiet?” Arya finally said, feeling even more frustrated.

His eyes turned to look at her and they were narrowed. “You want to talk?”

Arya puffed her chest. “Yes, I do. Why did you marry me if you don't even like me? You haven't talked to me in days---not since we found out.”

His thick brows furrowed. “It was you who wasn't talkin' to me.”

“I did talk to you!”

That handsome face of his glowered into a terrible rage.

“You didn't!” But she knew she hadn't.

Still, she didn't like the fact thrown in her face. Feeling angry, Arya pushed him, but he retaliated by pushing back. Soon, Arya felt herself pinned down on the bed while Gendry leaned over her, his hands pushing down hers.

She expected him to look angry too, but his face looked nervous. When their eyes met, he finally spoke up.

“You sure you want to do this? We don't have to,” Gendry said with a low voice.

Arya felt that fire again, the one from earlier when he kissed her. She gulped before answering with, “If we don't do it then it won't be real...so I think we should.”

“Alright,” Gendry said nodded, and his hands let hers go. He rolled off of her and leaned onto her side while tucking her into his long, thickly muscled arm.

Without saying anything, Gendry leaned his face down to hers and kissed her. The kiss was slow, warm, and rough as Gendry kissed her hard. Arya responded by digging her hands into his thick, shaggy hair and pulled him closer into her. The fire that had started earlier inside her now seemed to burn all through her being. She found herself breathing hard as they kissed harder and she heard the sounds of Gendry's scratchy moans and grunts as Arya pulled his hair, bit on his lips, and pushed his tongue with her own. Arya then felt herself get wet and hot between her legs as she felt Gendry's large hands grope down her body. She could feel his hand tug on her skirt, but he didn't pull it up like she thought he would.

Feeling breathless and foggy, Arya pulled her mouth away from his. She bit her lip as he let out a whimper once they were separated.

“Do you want me to pull it off?” Arya asked.

“Pull what off?”

Arya rolled her eyes. “The dress.”

Gendry licked his lips. “I'll do it,” he said as he sat up on the bed.

Arya saw him readjust the front of his breeches, but she didn't say anything about it.

She then turned around for him to undo the buttons of her dress. There she felt his thick fingers fumble a bit, but he eventually got them all down. Arya felt a shiver as Gendry's rough palm stroked up and down Arya's bare back.

Not wanting to wait much longer, Arya shimmied out of the dress.

Gendry's face was frowning as she turned back to look at him. “I was supposed to take it off.”

“Well, you were taking too long,” Arya said with a smile.

He smiled back, looking more handsome then she remembered. “Aye, better catch up, I reckon,” Gendry said as he pulled off his jerkin and tunic. His boots and socks came off right after, but Gendry shrugged off his breeches. Arya's eyes focused on the muscle on his chest and legs...and his tented smallclothes. Of course, Arya had noticed his muscles before, but now they seemed different, and Arya wanted to touch him all over. Though she was particularly eager to see the cock that was underneath the smallclothes he wore. Arya crawled on the bed toward him, sitting her right atop his lap. Gendry's breath hitched right then, and his hands squeezed hard around her waist.

“I know we're friends, best friends, but the truth is that I've wanted to fuck you for a while. Ever since you got those, actually,” Gendry said bluntly. His eyes moved down from her eyes down to her breasts and to where she sat on his cock.

Arya bounced a bit, reveling in his shudder. “You've wanted me?”

He suddenly looked almost shy. “More than anything,” he then looked pain the way he oft did while he was thinking of something hard, “Arya, did you want me?”

Arya nodded. “Are you stupid? I would've ran off if I didn't want to at least bed you.”

That made Gendry smile.

“I guess we got to get to that point if we're going to be married proper,” his face then went red again, “I asked and some of the Brothers told me that if you're wet, then you'll be ready. Are you wet?” Gendry asked, his voice a whisper by the last question.

Arya bit her lip before she leaned her face into his neck, which had a musky, manly smell that made Arya close her eyes and sigh. Her peace was only broken by the feel of Gendry's hands roughly squeezing her breasts and pinching her nipples.

“I'm ready,” Arya whispered into Gendry's ear.

With that, Arya felt Gendry's hands move off her waist and down to her hips. He then flipped her over onto her elbows and knees.

Arya turned her head to see Gendry positioning himself behind her. As he dragged her hips toward him, Arya pulled herself back.

“What are you doing?” she asked, pulling herself off her knees and elbows in order to sit up on the bed.  
Gendry looked embarrassed. “What do you mean? That's how you do it. I'm supposed to be on top and you on the bottom. I've seen fucking before.”

Then it was Arya's turn to blush. “I've seen it before too! And that's not the only way to do it,”  
Gendry's eyes narrowed at the comment but Arya went on, “I peeped on some of the people in the Peach. You can do it with me on my back---or better yet, I can be on top.”

Gendry's jaw tightened. “You want to be on top of me? Would I be on my back?”  
“How else?”

Gendry shrugged his shoulders. “Fine, if that's how you want to do it.”

He then quickly took off his smallclothes and kicked them down to the floor. Arya's eyes immediately focused on his cock. It was thick, red, and long. When she saw it twitch, Arya jumped up.

“You done?” Gendry asked, his face looking amused.

“You're big,” Arya remarked.

That made him grin. “Glad you think so. But what about your smallclothes?”

At that comment, Arya slipped the smallclothes off, but rather than throw them to the floor with Gendry's, she threw them right at Gendry's face.

He looked so foolish when they hit his face that the sight alone made Arya double over in laughter. To add to the laughter, Arya felt Gendry's hands tickle her as he leaned over her.

“Stop!” Arya said laughing and kicking him hard.

When he did, his face burrowed in her neck and sucked the skin there. Arya put her hands back into his hair and pulled. He moaned and let himself be pulled back.

Arya bit her lip before saying, “Get on your back, Gendry.”

"You're going to be a bossy wife, aren't you?” Gendry said as he rolled flat on his back, pulling Arya on top of him.  
Arya placed herself over Gendry's cock, feeling how hot and smooth he was underneath her. He hissed as she moved herself over him.

His eyes fluttered open and shut, his dark lashes looking oddly striking to Arya.

“You think you'll fit me in?” Gendry asked in a pained voice, “I'm only askin' because you're so small.”

She rolled her eyes. “I think we'll manage,” Arya said as she moved the head of his cock to her entrance. She had used her fingers a thousand times before so she had an idea of how to do this. Gendry moaned and shut his eyes as Arya slid herself down him. She bit her lip hard as she adjusted herself to the pain as he filled her. He was definitely bigger and longer than her fingers.

Arya took heavy breaths as she slid up and down him, and Gendry finally snapped out of his daze. He grabbed her by the hips and helped her slide up and down, grunting and moaning all the while.

But, just as Arya began to feel less pain and get used to the feel of Gendry inside her, Gendry shuddered and threw his head back onto the bed. He finished and Arya could even feel his release inside her.

“Fuck,” Gendry whispered.

Arya slipped herself off of him and leaned herself down into his side, her head resting on the crook of his elbow.

“We're married,” Arya said as she traced her fingers over his chest.

Gendry seemed to have gone back to his usual self, the aftershocks of his orgasm subsiding.

“Aye, we're married,” he said.

* * *

  
A dull gray light was the first thing Gendry saw as he awoke. For half a heartbeat, he wondered where he was until he remembered why he was in this room and who he was in the room with. As his head turned, he saw Arya rolled over onto the side of the bed. He felt his face warm and his cock stiffen as he noticed that she was naked.

_We fucked. We fucked right after we were married._

Gendry blushed even more as he remembered what they did last night.

He thought about how Arya was on top of him, and feeling like he was the luckiest bastard to ever live as Arya bounced on his cock, Gendry finished early. He lasted longer when it was just his hand, but Arya felt better than that could ever imagined. He hadn't told Arya, but he was teased by the other Brothers because he hadn't bedded a girl yet. Tom said he was the only twenty-three-year-old maiden in the lot. Before last night, it shamed him how much he lusted after Arya. She was his truest friend and only just a woman grown. He shouldn't have wanted her but he did. Gendry tried to sneak glances down the necks of her tunics and his eyes trailed her ass as she walked. Worst of all, her face was too beautiful in all its peculiarities. There were too many times where he felt like he couldn't even look at her face without wanting to look away. She made him feel confused, but he knew the truth was that he wanted her. Gendry could only say a prayer to R'hllor that fucking Edric Dayne had left back to Starfall months ago. That skinny blond lordling wouldn't have loved her like he did. The mere thought of Edric in bed with Arya made Gendry clench his fists.

Feeling possessive, Gendry moved closer to Arya. His mouth moved to her neck and he pressed kisses along her neck down to her breasts. Once he started sucking on her nipples, he felt that fucking amazing feeling of Arya's hand pulling on his hair. It made him gasp and press his cock into the side of one of her thighs.

His eyes met her dark gray ones when she pulled his head up by the hair.

“What are you doing?” Arya asked.

Gendry sucked in his cheek. “I'm only kissin' you.”

Her eyes narrowed. She was annoyed. Gendry liked Arya when she was annoyed so he leaned down and lightly bit on her wide pink nipple.

The hissing sound she made only encouraged Gendry so he moved down from her breasts down to her stomach, and feeling bold, he moved the blanket off of them. Before Arya could protest, Gendry moved to her front, and knelt in front of her legs that he pushed towards her so he could get a good look at her cunt. To his surprise, Arya said nothing as he leaned in. There was curly dark hair that covered her, but Gendry was most mesmerized by the shiny pink flesh and the swollen little bud at the top. The sudden urge to lick her came to his mind, so he did it. Gendry then buried his face into the tempting warmth and he licked her salty but sweet wetness. When Arya's moans reached his ears, Gendry started licking and kissing her harder and faster. She tasted so good he couldn't stop himself.

The taste dazed him, but he had the idea that he wanted to have her almost smother him. So, in a fit of inspiration, Gendry slipped his hands underneath Arya's ass and flipped her over while he moved flat on his back. Her cunt was pressed directly over his face and she only bucked against his mouth as he kissed her and sucked hard on the swollen bit of flesh. Gendry's hand moved down to his cock, but it didn't take long for Arya to shudder against his mouth. When she finished, Gendry felt lighter than air. Gendry gripped his shaft hard as he pressed soft kisses on Arya's cunt as she eased off her pleasure. Tom said women didn't come for bad lovers, so Gendry felt himself puff up with pride. He even felt a bit remorseful as Arya moved herself off of his face and laid herself flat on her back next to him.

“Is that what being married is?” asked Arya.

“I hope so,” Gendry replied.


End file.
